cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition of Blue States
CBS History ---- The former alliance known as Allied Rebel Nations (ARN) had the incident with NATO (Hence the disband of ARN) about 3 months later ARN's President (KingemO93) made CBS. When CBS was formed the alliance known as New Polar Order (NpO) protected it for around 80-90 days (3 months). Then CBS decided to move on to get a Protectorate with Global Republic of Armed Nations (GRAN). And here we are..... =Charter= Preamble We the founding members of the Coalition of Blue States (CBS) established this community so that all nations (Especially Blue nations) may have a home and family. From this point on CBS takes an oath to be peaceful, respectful, and loyal. 1. Peaceful, No member will attack any alliance with out cause. 2. Respectful, All members of CBS swear to respect all alliances (Friend or Foe). 3. Loyal, CBS will uphold all treaties & pacts to the best of their ability. Motto "Here, You don't just make news. You make history!" Government Each member of the CBS Government has equal power though out CBS. Only they each have their own “department” they reign over. I. President 1. Operates the day to day operation of the alliance in both peace time and war time. 2. Appoints the Vice President and the Secretary of Sword & Shield 3. The President reserves the right to make changes to his staff at any time for any reason. 4. Can only be removed if all Government Officials wish for the same. 5. When removed then the Vice President get President Status. II. Vice President 1. In the event of the President of the CBS being unavailable for any reason, all power rests with the Vice President. 2. Appoints the Secretary of Payday, Secretary of the Dotted Line, and Secretary of Seduction 3. Can only be removed from power by the President. 4. Can only be removed by the President. 5. When removed then a new Vice President is appointed by the President. III. Secretary of the Dotted Line 1. Responsible for the communication and coordination with all other alliances in existence 2. Proposes and pursues new diplomatic opportunities. 3. Has the power to, with Presidential approval, add or remove amendments as is deemed necessary. 4. Can be removed by the President or Vice President 5. When removed members of CBS will take test for the Secretary of Dotted Line position. IV. Secretary of Seduction 1. Responsible for the commission and operation of an effective academy program. 2. Coordinates all recruit & merge opportunities. 3. Has the power to appoint recruiters. 4. Can be removed by the President or Vice President 5. When removed members of CBS will take test for the Secretary of Seduction position. V. Secretary of Payday 1. Operates and monitors alliance activities such as but Trade, Aid, and Technology. 2. Coordinates all external Aid, Trade, and Tech deals from and to other alliances. 3. Responsible for the setting and paying of joining aid. 4. Can be removed by the President or Vice President 5. When removed members of CBS will take test for the Secretary of Payday position. VI. Secretary of Sword & Shield 1. Responsible for the creation of his military plan. 2. Proposes and pursues the destruction or rehabilitation of rough members. 3. Responsible for bringing all wars or threats to the President and/or threatened alliance. 4. Can be removed by the President or Vice President 5. When removed members of CBS will take test for the Secretary of Sword & Shield position. Entry & Exit I. Joining the Alliance CBS will not discriminate anyone because of their color, religion, or political views. 1. To join the alliance the following need to be true. * They must not be in any wars that were started by them or one that is retaliation for their attack. * Nations are strongly encouraged to join the blue sphere, however, nations may apply for a color exemption to be reviewed by the Secretary of Payday * They cannot be on any alliances ZI list. * They may not possess dual membership in another alliance without the express permission of the President of the Coalition of Blue States. 2. If all the above is true you need to submit an application. II. Leaving the alliance 1. Any member can leave the alliance at any time if/when they do the following. * If you received aid less then or equal to 1 month before you leave the alliance it is necessary you pay it back. * Any nation leave is required to post a reply saying so in his/her application. * Please don't be rude or disrespectful when you leave the alliance. 2. If those are all completed you are free to go. War I. Rogue Nations 1. Any alliance member that declares war on another alliance member will be marked as a rogue nation where the President will have final say over punishment. 2. Any alliance member that declares war on a friend alliance will be marked as a rogue nation where the president will have the final say over punishment. II. Alliance Wars 1. All alliance wars must be approved by the Secretary of Sword & Shield and the President. 2. The war will only be approved if the Cassus Belli presented is deemed valid. 3. CBS commits itself to a peaceful in existence, however, remains ever vigilant towards all threats foreign and domestic. III. Tech Raiding 1. All wars must be approved by the Secretary of Sword & Shield & President. 2. CBS does not condone “Tech Raiding”, We have real life military practices. Amendments (All amendments will be placed here.) Signed Signed by the Government of Coalition of Blue States this the Saturday the 27 of June 2009 KingemO93, President Lord Sir23, Vice President Erik Ryan, Secretary of Dotted Line EmoBro, Secretary of Seduction SYKEA6568, Secretary of Sword & Shield Chancellor Shankle, Secretary of Payday =Coalition of Blue States Treaties= Here is a list of treaties that Coalition of Blue States has signed. Coalition of blue States Library